Office Sex II
by axelmaniac
Summary: Part two of my other fanfic, Office Sex. Enjoy!


Ever since Shane had found and tasted the white substance that one of the two men had left behind on his desk, he had been craving more and more each and every day. His own warm, white substance wasn't cutting it for him. His didn't taste as good to him. He could've had opportunities to get one of the two men alone, but he never really acted on it as much as he would have liked to. Now he had the perfect opportunity and he planned to act on it and finally get what he's been craving for weeks now.

He walked backstage and down a hallway In search of one of the two men. Once his eyes caught the sight of a guy in a cop like uniform, a smirk grew on his facial features. He walked up towards the male and his eyes went straight to the beautiful ass of Fandango. It was nice that the dancing superstar had his back turned. Shane cleared his throat and Fandango turned around. "Shane, man, what can I do for you?" He asked with a smile on his beard covered facial features. "Can I have a word with you in my office alone? I have something I want to tell you." He said while he watched Fandango nod his head. The two walked back towards the office and once they got there, he opened the door and walked inside. Once they were both inside, Shane closed the door and locked it behind him.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" He asked while he stood near the desk where he and Tyler had just made love a few weeks ago. Shane simply walked up to him and looked at him. "Well, I know what you and Tyler did on my desk a few weeks ago." He said as he watched the dancer's eyes grow wide. "Y-you do?" He asked with a slight stutter before his words. Shane nodded his head as he stepped close to him, until their covered chests was close to touching. "Now it's my turn." He growled out while he backed Fandango up until he gently shoved Fandango so that he'd fall and his back would land against the desk. Once he laid against the desk, Shane took off his black leather jacket and tossed it onto the floor, before he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it upwards until his bare chest was exposed. Fandango just watched and licked his lips.

"For an old guy, you sure do have a pretty good body." He said while he smirked softly. Shane shook his head and removed his belt from the belt loops of his jeans, that before he unbuttoned them and pushed them downward until they pooled at his ankles. The now noticeable bulge was all Fandango could look at now, well until Shane grabbed the waist band of his briefs and pushed them down. Once it slid down to his ankles and rested over his jeans, he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. His thick seven inch cock stood tall and the tip leaked a small amount of clear precum. "Get down on your knees and give your boss a reason to even keep you around here." He said with a low growl after he had spoken. Fandango quickly did as he was told. He got off of the desk and quickly dropped down to his knees and became eye level with the leaking member.

He wrapped his hand around the base before he slowly started to stroke the male. He did that a few times, until he stopped and leaned in close. He took his left ball into his mouth and sucked on it for a few short moments before he let go with a wet pop, he then did the same treatment to his right ball, before he let that one go with a wet pop as well. Now, he slightly leaned his head back and stroked him once more slowly to tease him. He then stopped once again and slapped himself in the cheek with the hard member.

Shane was absolutely loving the treatment he was getting from the dancing superstar and that was clear by how he tossed his head back and let a soft, yet somewhat loud moan escape his lips. It was one thing Fandango was good at; it was using his mouth to suck a nice hard member. The superstar now pulled his head back and then he leaned in to take the head into his warm, wet mouth. He sucked on the head for a few short moments before he lowered his mouth down and took the entire hard member down his throat. He held himself there for a bit while Shane ran his hand through his hair. Once Shane had gripped his hair, the male pulled up and then he went back down. He kept a steady pace going for himself and while he sucked off the McMahon, he used his tongue to tease the underside of his member. Shane continued to moan with every action the male had done.

After a few minutes, Fandango pulled off with wet pop and looked up at the male with a smirk on his facial features. He then stood up and now he took off the jacket he had been wearing before he tossed the fabric to the floor. Now, he grabbed the waist band of his tights and pushed them down and while he did that, his briefs came down as well. He kicked them off and stood there completely naked in only his wrestling boots. He then turned himself around and bent over the desk to show off that beautiful ass of his. Shane's cock twitched at the sight and he couldn't wait to burry himself balls deep inside the tight heat.

Shane now dropped down to his knees and placed his hand on each cheek before he spread them apart. He spit against his hole and smirked while he saw that the male had just recently been pounded. "Looks like you and Breeze did it again, hmm?" He asked while he smacked his cheek, before he stood up. Fandango simply grinned while he listened to him speak. "His cock felt so good in me… he even shot his load in me too." He said. Shane didn't say a word, he just lined his slick cock up and buried himself balls deep inside.

Fandango moaned at the penetration of the hard member and he slightly tightened his hole on his member. Shane wasted no time on moving his hips. He started out with a fast, hard pace and made sure to nail at the dancing superstar's prostate with each thrust he did. "Yeah, you like that cock?" He asked while he slammed into him once more. Fandango simply moaned out while he placed his head against the desk. "Fuck… you're much better then Tyler. Fuck me, Shane!" He said which earned a hard smack against his left ass cheek.

Shane now picked his pace up and slammed faster and harder into him, and while he did that his sack slapped against his ass. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the office room and anyone who walked past the door could clearly hear what they were doing. "Say my name!" He said rather loudly and Fandango did exactly what he was asked. "Fuck, Shane! Fuck!" He said rather loudly as well. Tyler happened to be walking past the office door and he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the familiar voice moan out. His partner was in Shane's office and was clearly getting pounded. Tyler's cock grew hard in his tights. He looked around to make sure nobody was coming and to his luck, nobody was. He peeled down his tights until his hard member sprung free.

He grabbed his member and stroked himself to the moans that spewed from the office. Shane now pulled out of the dancing superstar and smacked his left cheek hard once again, which left a red handprint. Tyler stroked himself a bit faster after he heard the loud smack. "You're going to ride me." Shane spoke out while he watched Fandango pulled himself to stand straight. Shane then got on the desk and had his back rest against the wood and it didn't take Fandango long until he climbed on top of him. He grabbed his member from behind and lined it up to his loose hole. He sank down until his cheeks rested against the thighs of the McMahon. He started to bounce and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room once again. Tyler continued to stroke himself while he still listened to their actions from outside the door.

Shane placed his hands on Fandango's hips and let the male continue to bounce on his slick, hard member. He felt the burning sensation in his lower stomach and he knew he was close, but he didn't want to cum just yet. He now bucked his hips upwards and slammed his member into him right as he came down on him. He did that and picked his pace up. He now bucked his hips fast and growled out. "Fuck! I'm going to cum." He said while Fandango moaned. Without any warning from Fandango, he shot load after load onto Shane's chest and the desk. He didn't even have to touch himself.

Shane continued to buck his hips upwards until he pulled the dancing superstars hips down and buried himself deep into him. He coated his walls and his cum now mixed with Tyler's. "Fuckk!" He moaned out. Tyler who continued to stroke himself too felt the burning sensation in his stomach. He stroked himself once more until he stopped and his hand rested at the base while three loads shot out of his cock and onto the office door. He panted his breath while he pulled his tights up and walked away before they opened the door to catch him.

The dancing superstar got off the male and smirked while he watched Shane get up and off of the desk. He grabbed his wrestling attire and slid them back over his naked body. Once he was fully dressed, he walked towards the door. He tried to open it, but he forgot that Shane had locked it. He unlocked it, opened the door and walked out. He didn't even see the white substance that was dripping down the door. Shane looked down and scooped Fandango's load off of his chest and sucked his fingers clean. It took him a bit, but Shane finally dressed and walked towards the door. He opened it and his eyes noticed the white substance rolling down the door. He scooped the substance up onto his fingers before he brought it to his lips. He sucked it off and moaned against his fingers. He got the taste he wanted and as a bonus he got more.


End file.
